Fantastic Four Or Fantastic Five?
by X-MenObsessed123
Summary: Reed, Johnny, Sue, Ben and Victor weren't the only ones who went on the space flight. Roxanne Grimm, Ben's daughter also joined them.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any characters or settings, (apart from Roxy), throughout this fanfic.

* * *

Reed, Johnny, Sue, Ben and Victor weren't the only ones who went on the space flight. Roxanne Grimm, Ben's daughter also joined them as she was an astrophysicist.

* * *

"Captain on the bridge!" Ben stood to attention as a camera flashed. "Digital camera, $254. Memory stick, $59. The look on your hard-ass former CO's face when he finds out he's your junior officer: Priceless." Reed smiled as Ben made his way over to Johnny. He flinched as Ben reached for his neck, but he did up the zip. "Thank you, that's so sweet."

"I can handle the ship. I can even handle Mr, Blonde Ambition. But I don't know weather I should be flying or doing swan lake in these suits. I mean who the hell came up with these?"

"Victor did." Sue and Roxy came round the corner carrying an over-suit each.

"The synthetics act as a second skin, adapting to your body's personal needs." Roxy stated, proudly. The suits really showed off both her's and Sue's assets.

"See, now that means it keeps the hot stuff hot and it keeps the cool stuff cool." Reed got up, absolutely baffled.

"Shut-up Johnny." Roxy smirked.

"Hey sweetie." Ben gave her a one-arm hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey dad."

"Ah, isn't that sweet."

"Wow, fantastic." Everyone assumed Reed was talking about Sue. "Material made from self-regulating unstable molecules." Ben and Sue shared a look as did Johnny and Roxy. "I've been working on a formula for this."

"Great minds think alike." Sue sighed. Reed took the suit and started examining it.

"Here you go, dad." I passed him the over suit.

"Thanks, Rox."

"Reed." Sue threw the other one at Reed, while charging past him. He looked slightly confused.

"I'm gonna' go catch up." Roxy jogged after her, while Johnny watched.

"Don't even think about it." Ben said, glaring at him. Johnny just held his hands up. The flight didn't last incredibly long.

"ETA until cosmic event, nine hours." Victor walked briskly forward.

"If your good, maybe next time daddy'll let you drive." Johnny mocked Ben.

"You keep talking and there won't be a next time."

"Guys, let it go." Roxy put one hand on each of their shoulders. Reed stopped to look out a window.

"Long way from the projection booth at the Hayden Planetarium, isn't it?" Sue commented while walking past.

"Yes. Yes, it is."

"We can monitor the cloud's approach and observe the tests from here." They walked into a main room.

"Is it safe?" Ben asked, while part-way unzipping his over-suit.

"The shields on the station should protect us."

"Should?"

"Whats the matter, Ben? Getting paranoid in your old age?"

"Let's start with those samples. Get your suit ready, Ben."

"So I see you're still doing all the heavy lifting." Victor mocked. "Maybe you should have stayed in the lab. Fieldwork never suited you."

"He does the talking, I do the walking. Got It?"

"So take a walk, Ben. Actually, if you'll all excuse me, I need to borrow Susan for a moment."

"Sure." Ben, Johnny, Roxy and Reed walked out. Johnny and Roxy were putting Ben in his suit.

"Please tell me your guy's not trying to rekindle things with my sister again."

"Of course not."

"It's strictly business."

"Yes, well, his eyes say differently, don't they?"

"Hey. Two hearts got busted last time. Maybe she's not over it, either."

"Wow, Dr. Phil, that's deep." Roxy chuckled. "Let's think about that. You got Victor, more money than god, stud of the year, and you got Reed, worlds dumbest smart guy, worth less than the postage stamp. Now that's a real toss up."

"It shouldn't be about what they have to offer you, it should be about how they make you feel."

"Still."

"Don't trouble your tiny little mind."

"Don't wonder off now, boy."

"Have fun, dad." Johnny saluted, then gave a thumbs up to Ben, as he stepped outside the space station.


	2. Chapter 2

"The cloud is accelerating! We've got Minutes until it hits, not hours." Reed was in a panicked state. "Victor, that storm is deadly. We need to abort."

"Get a grip, Reed. We didn't come all this way to lose our nerve at the first glitch. Just close the shields."

"Ben, is still out there."

"So reel him in. But we came here to do a job, so lets do it quickly."

"Victor, Reed's right. We have less than six minutes." Sue was looking at a screen, while Reed ran out of the room.

"Ben, you need to get inside now!" Reed held his earpiece in place.

"Whats going on?"

"Reed?"

"I ain't done arranging your flowers yet, egghead."

"Ben, look behind you."

"Guys, I'm not gonna' make it."

"Don't you dare say that!" Roxy was almost in tears.

"Ben, you gotta jump. It's the only way!" He leaped of part of the space station. The cloud was almost on top of him.

"What are you doing?" Sue asked, Victor.

"Closing the shields."

"You can't just leave them out there."

"Watch me." Sue turned to leave. "You cant help them anymore than I can."

"I can try." She left the room and Victor closed the shields. She rand past a window and saw Ben, the cloud was almost touching him.

"Come on, Ben, you got this!"

"Oh god, come on, dad."

"OK, Johnny, get ready to close the portal. He's gonna be OK, Rox." The next second, the cloud hit Ben! It covered the entire station, but the portal was still open. It came flooding through. First, it had hit Ben, then it hit Johnny, who looked as if fire was coming off of him. Then, it was Roxy, who looked as if she was surrounded by ice. After, it was Reed, who seemed to have stretched his body, and finally, it was Sue, who vanished for a second.

Everyone was on the ground. The lights flickered and came back on. They slowly woke.

"You OK?" Johnny helped his older sister up.

"I'm fine."

"Dad!" Roxy ran over to the portal and knelt by her father. Reed, Sue and Johnny were close behind. She pulled of his helmet.


	3. Chapter 3

"How long was I out?"

"Hey. Three days. Man, I was worried about you. Does Roxy know you're up?."

"Yeah, she was the one who told me where to find you." Reed and Ben shared a manly hug.

"How are you felling?"

"Solid. That was a close one though, huh?"

"Yeah."

"What was that about."

"I don't know. I really don't know. I've been going over the figures again and again and they all add up. I just don't understand. Maybe I should have aborted..."

"Reed, it was a freak of nature. You couldn't have possibly predicted it. Let it go."

_Later:_

Johnny and a nurse were skiing down the alps outside Victor's facility.

"You're on fire!" Yelled the nurse.

"Thanks, your pretty good too."

"No. You're on fire!" Johnny looked down at himself. She was right, he was, literally on fire! Suddenly, a huge jump came up in front of him, he came flying off it and his entire body became engulfed in flames. He flew a few meters, into a huge pile of snow. When the nurse reached him, the flames were gone, and he was sitting in boiling hot water, completely naked!

"Care to join me?" The nurse shrugged and dropped her ski's.

_Meanwhile: _

Roxy, jumped into the shower. She suddenly felt the flow of water stop. She steeped out of the way and found it to be frozen. She panicked and examined her hands. Roxy's eyes widened. She burst out of the shower and went straight to the full length mirror. Her body was covered in ice! She screamed, and in doing so lifted a few feet into the air. The ice disappeared, and she fell to the ground. All that remained was a single blue streak at the front of her hair.

_In the food court: _

"What do you mean you can't!? Look at me!"

"Sue look at your hands!" She raised her hands in front of her. They weren't there! Reed was looking straight through her! All they could see were her clothes. Sue gasped, and in doing so, moved her hand and knocked a bottle of wine of the table. Reed moved round the table to catch it, but he was too far away. Instead, his arm stretched like elastic, and he caught it! He retracted his arm to it's normal length, and Sue reappeared.

"Hey, you guys." Johnny came in holding a pink skiing jacket aground his private areas. Sue and Reed stood up. "You are never gonna' believe what just happened to me. What?" They looked down at the jacket. "Well, I can explain this." At that moment, Roxy came running through the doors, wearing some jogging bottoms and a strappy vest top. She looked at Johnny, and shook her head.

"OK, please tell me wired stuff just happened to you to?"

"What's up with your hair?" She sighed at Johnny's remark.

"Wait, where's dad?"

"He went to his room."

"His stomach was playing up." They left together and headed for Ben's room.

"It has to be the cloud. It's fundamentally altered our DNA."

"Let's not jump to conclusions. We need a massive amount of evidence before making that leap."

"Wow, guys look!" They turned top face Johnny. He clicked his fingers, and a small burst of fire came out of them. He turned it on and off. "Now picture that, but everywhere!" A nurse came out of a room, pushing a trolley. A vase on it wobbled over, and out of instinct, Roxy raised her hands. A beam of ice came out of each one and created a stick of ice, which stopped the vase from hitting the floor. She stared in shock at her hands, and then looked up at everyone else.

"The cloud has fundamentally altered our DNA." Johnny started to celebrate. They kept walking to Ben's room.

"Cool! And you know what, guys? I think I was flying!"

"Don't get too happy there, Johnny. I think I was too."

"Sue, do you know the code?" They couldn't get into Ben's room, but they could hear him groaning in pain. Sue rushed over to the panel and started typing in numbers.

"Dad! Dad! Dad, can you hear me? Dad, are you OK?" Roxy started bashing at the door. Suddenly, the bed crashed down onto the floor. "DAD!"

"Hey, he's gonna' be OK. Has anyone got keys?" Johnny yelled down the corridor. "Just break the glass, It can't be that thick." Reed knelt down by the door. He placed his hand on the floor, and pushed it under. It started to flatten and fit under. He got his arm the entire way through and opened the lock from the inside. Reed, then retracted his hand.

"That's gross." There was a huge crash from inside. Reed grabbed the handle and they all rushed through the door.

"Dad?" There was a huge hole in the wall.

"Ben?"

"Look. Look, look, look, look." Johnny pointed his finger at the hole. There was something crashing through the trees, heading away from the facility."What is that?"

"What's going on?"

"Victor, are you feeling alright?" Sue went over to him.

"I'm fine. Just a few scrapes, that's all."

"Ben did this. He's had some kind of reaction to exposure from the cloud."

"Oh god!" Roxy covered her mouth and started to cry.

"Hey." Johnny gave her a hug.

"We're all showing different, symptoms." Sue was being extremely calm.

"Symptoms?"

"Victor, I should have..."

"Just find him." He left the room.

"Anybody got any ideas where the big guy's going?" Reed glanced around the room. Something on the floor had caught his eye. It was a photo of Ben, Roxy and his wife, Debbie.

"He's going home."


	4. Chapter 4

The cab Sue, Johnny, Reed and Roxy were in stopped along the Brooklyn Bridge. There was a huge Que of traffic. They got out.

"Alright, calm down." Ben tried to calm the man that was running away from him. He had turned into stone! His voice was lower, and his physical appearance was quite intimidating. The man ran away. "You wanna' be scared? FINE!" He roared. There were hundreds of spectators. In order to stop a man from being hit by a lorry, Ben had jumped in front of him and crushed the engine. It had skidded to a stop, which had caused a huge car crash. People started coughing because of the smoke form the fire. Ben noticed that the truck driver was injured. Meanwhile, the police had sectioned off the area and the others were trying to get to Ben.

* * *

"What do we do now?"

"We're not gonna get passed these guys. But you could."

* * *

Ben lifted the driver out of the lorry. His seat belt had got stuck so he pulled out the seat too.

"Sorry about the truck, pal."

* * *

Sue concentrated and disappeared.

"Sue, your clothes. Lose them."

"Oh, right." She started to undress.

"I'm gonna' need therapy." Johnny looked away. She was down to her underwear, when she reappeared.

"Sue!" Roxy, grabbed Sue's jacket from off the floor and handed it too her. She covered herself up.

"You've been working out."

"Shut-up, Reed. Why don't you strip-off and have a hundred people stare at you?" She vanished again.

"Sue."

"Oh." She dropped the jacket and removed her underwear.

* * *

"Freeze!" A cop yelled at Ben. "Now, put the man, in the seat down." Ben looked at the driver and placed him on the floor. "OK. Now place your hands, on your head." Ben raised his arms, but a gas pipe exploded and gave him chance to run. Sue had made the pipe explode. Johnny put her clothes on the ground so she could get dressed.

A fire tuck had arrived at the scene.

"I can't believe yo made me do that." Sue was once again dressed.

"Just find Ben." They started to search. Roxy got on top of a cab and looked around.

"Dad!" Ben turned to face his daughter. She gasped. Reed, Sue and Johnny came round the other side of the cab and saw him.

"Mum. Mum." Johnny noticed a little girl in between the cars. Suddenly, a gas tank exploded, and caused the fire to spread. He jumped in front of her and acted as a shield from the fire. It caused the fire truck to spin off course, and half of it ended up off the side of the bridge! Sue held up her arms, and out of her body came a blue light. I surrounded the flames and protected the people watching. Roxy, then shot ice out of her hands and started to put out the fire. Sue dropped the force field.

"Stay here." Johnny instructed the girl. The fire truck had started to tip off the edge, and a ladder had extended. There was a fire fighter holding onto the end of it.

"No, you don't." Ben grabbed the other end of the truck and started to pull it down. Reed looked over the edge and saw the man slip and let go of the ladder. He free-fell until he was caught in mid air.

"I got you." Reed had extended his body and caught the man. He pulled him up safely. Ben then managed to pull the fire truck to the ground and made sure it was stable. Reed, Johnny, Sue and Roxy made their way over to him.

"Dad!" Roxy yelled, and Ben pulled her into a tight hug. The police surrounded them, guns at the ready. A woman from the crowd yelled,

"Don't shoot. They're hero's." A huge applaud went up from the audience. Debbie, walked through the crowd.

"Mum." Ben and Roxy stepped towards her, but she raised her hand. She pulled her wedding ring off her finger and put it on the ground. Roxy turned away and Sue gave her a hug. Ben walked towards the ring and tried to pick it up, but his fingers were too big. Reed picked it up and placed it in his hand.

"I swear to you, I will do everything in my power, until there is not a breath left in me. You're gonna' be Ben, again."

* * *

They were sitting in a tent and Ben was looking at the ring.

"Where are your ears?" Johnny questioned him.

"There are some folks outside that want to talk to you." A fire fighter walked in.

"We're not going public with this."

"Too late son, look." He turned up the volume on the TV.

_"When a New York Fire Department ladder truck.."_

"See that?"

_"Became part of the tragedy. But the rescue it's self is not the story. One of the five stretched to amazing lengths.."_

"That's what they're calling you. The Fantastic Five."

"Awesome!"


	5. Chapter 5

Sue came into the lab.

"Ben!" She exclaimed.

"Sue!" Johnny yelled.

"Johnny, the machine worked." Roxy picked up pace.

"Dad!"

"Give me a hand. Come on." Johnny helped Sue pick Ben off the floor. He looked normal!

"You alright, Ben? Put him on the step. What happened big guy? I leave you for five minuets..."

"You OK, dad?"

"The machine. Vic used it on himself. He was effected by the cloud like us."

"Where's Reed?"

"Vic must have taken him." They looked up to see a broken window, it was smashed inside to out.

* * *

"Dr. Richards, allow me to begin your lesson. What happens to rubber when it's super cooled?" Victor had attached Reed to a hyper-cooling unit. He was completely frozen in his suit and couldn't move.

* * *

Johnny and Sue stepped out onto the balcony. They saw a missile heading straight for them. Johnny looked himself up and down.

"Oh, no." He walked to the edge of the balcony and then backed away. Victor had launched a heat seeking missile at them.

"Johnny, don't even think about it."

"Never do." He ran and jumped straight off the edge.

"Johnny, no!" He free-fell for a while.

"Come on, come on. FLAME ON!" He yelled and his body was once again engulfed by flames. He flew through the streets.

"Sue, I'm gonna' help him." Roxy walked out to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Any thing he can do, I can do." She too, jumped off the edge.

"Oh my god! ICE ON!" She yelled, and her body was covered in ice. She flew after him.

"We have to help Reed." Ben staggered over to Sue.

"It's too dangerous for you now. You have to stay here." She ran out the Baxter Building.

"What did I do?" Ben glanced over at the machine.

Johnny was soaring through the sky, the missile hot on his tracks. Roxy flew up beside him.

"You gotta' ditch this thing!" She yelled.

"You think I didn't know that?" He changed direction and headed up. He shot some fire out of his hand for the missile to follow. It went up into the sky, then came back down again.

"Well, that worked!" Roxy, sarcastically yelled. Johnny looked up ahead and spotted a oil rig. "Don't you dare." He launched fire at it and it exploded. He flew directly into it, as Roxy dropped back. The missile followed and caused it to blow up some more. It sent both Roxy and Johnny flying into the sea around it.

* * *

"Three down, two to go." Victor walked out of the room. The wires attaching the cooling unit to Reed started to disconnect.

"Sue." He could barely speak.

"Shh. What has he done to you?"

"How romantic." Sue gasped and appeared.

"Victor, please."

"Call me Doom."

"The machine works. It worked on Ben, it can work on you. We can turn you back."

"Do you really think fate turned us into gods so we could refuse these gifts."

"Victor, you always thought you were a god."

"Susan, lets not fight."

"No, lets." She launched a force field at him, causing him to stumble back.

"Susan, you're fired!" He struck her with a blast of electricity that sent her flying into a wall. "To think, I was about to share my life with you." Sue disappeared. "Marco. Polo. Marco.." He was hit with two more force fields, before working out where she was. Victor hi her with some more electricity that made her shape become apparent. He grabbed her by her neck and raised her off the floor. "Did you say goodbye to your brother Johnny?" She appeared and he flew her to the floor. "It's time to end this." Ben came crashing through the wall.

"No, Vic. It's clobbering time!"

_Later: _

"Goodbye, Ben." Victor was about to strike.

"I can't let you do that!"

"Reed? I'll be right with you." He pushed the pole towards Ben, but a force field stopped it from touching him. Victor turned around.

"Hello, Susan. You three are pathetic." A blast of fire hit him from one side, and a blast of ice hit him from the other.

"You missed us." Johnny said, as he and Roxy landed. They all moved into a line, facing Victor. "Had a little relapse, huh? Welcome back."

"This is gonna' be fun." Victor drew all the electricity from the surrounding buildings. He hit Johnny, Roxy and Ben with it. He went to Sue, but she put up a force filed.

"I can't hold it!" Reed jumped into action and stretched out for a bin. He grabbed it and threw it at Victor. He flattened himself out and wrapped around Victor, who was now stuck.

"Johnny, supernova."

"I thought we agreed that was bad."

"Now." He flew off. Ben pulled Reed off of Victor, just as Johnny returned. He flew in circles around Victor. Sue contained the flame with a huge force filed.

"Flame on, kid." Ben smiled. Johnny fell out of the circle and the fire died down. Victor stood there, his body was made entirely out of metal.

"That the best you can do? A little heat?"

"Time for your lesson. Chem 101. What happens when you rapidly cool hot metal? Roxy!" She went into ice form and shot a massive beam of ice straight at him. When she stopped, there was a big block of ice. She tapped it, and it fell away, leaving Victor like a statue.

"Wow!" Ben exclaimed. He walked to Johnny. "You done good, kid." Johnny hit Ben's shoulder. Roxy walked over to him, and planted a kiss on her fathers cheek. "You too, Rox." She smiled.

"Come on." Johnny smiled at them, while Reed went over to Sue.

"Sue, you OK?" He helped her off the ground.

"Yeah." The crowd started to cheer. Johnny put his hand on Reed's shoulder.

"Man, I love this job."

"Job, huh?"

"Well, we do have the suits."

* * *

**The next chapters are going into the second movie, then I'll make it up. Please review. xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**This has now become a Johnny/Roxy Romance.**

* * *

Johnny had the TV on.

_"Tonight, the Fantastic Four's 3rd anniversary party is the place to be. We are expecting them very soon, but I think one of the main reasons it's flooded with women is the fact that The Human Torch is coming unaccompanied!..."_ Johnny sighed and turned it off.

"Going solo, huh?" Roxy walked in wearing a long blue dress, that showed off her figure extremely well.

"Yeah, you?"

"Solo." She smiled at him. "You look nice."

**Johnny's POV:**

"Thank's! You look,..." I paused.

"Yes?"

"Didn't you wear that dress on our 3rd date?" She looked down at it.

"Oh yeah." She chuckled.

"Well, you look beautiful."

"Thanks." Sue, Reed, Ben and Alicia came in.

"Are we ready?" Reed asked.

"Yep." We went outside and got in a limo. When we arrived, I could barely get out of the car before being stampeded by girls and press. We posed for some photo's then went inside. Luckily, security was tight, so only a few crazy girls made it in. Usually, I like it, but recently, I just hadn't been feeling the same. I went straight over to the bar and got a beer. An few hours later, I was joined by Rox.

"Ugh."

"What?"

"Just ran into and ex, who just happens to be slightly still, head over heals in love with me."

"Ah."

"Yeah, and he also expects me to dance with him to the next slow song, which has just come on. Whay." She breathed deep.

"Come on." I grabbed her hand.

"What?"

"Well, if you're dancing with me, you cant dance with him, right?"

"Yeah."

"See, I'm not just a pretty face." She laughed and I led her onto the dance floor. I put my one hand on her hip, and she took the other. I felt her hand on my shoulder. He looked away and then looked to the floor. "What is it?"

"People are looking."

"So?"

"So, what if they think we're together again?" Suddenly, something popped into my mind. I remembered what Ben had said the day we left for the space station.

_"You broke her heart once..." _I still didn't get what he meant by that.

"Johnny, you OK?"

"Yeah." I took my hand off her hip and took the other one. I was practically pulling her away behind me. I took her out to a balcony.

"What was that for?" She sounded annoyed.

"I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now."

"OK, shoot."

"Remember the day we left for the space station?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, before we left, after you and Sue had given Reed and Ben their suits, you left the room. When you did, I watched you leave, and your dad said that I broke your heart one, and not to even think about going near you. I never really got what he meant when he said I broke your heart."

"It's kinda obvious. We dated for 8th months, Johnny. I cared about you a lot, because you were basically my first long-term boyfriend. When we broke up, it took me a fair amount of time to get over you, and I guess dad must have assumed I was heart broken."

"Were you?" She walked over to the railings and lent on them.

"In a way, yeah. I mean those feelings don't just go away over night. I know some people who, after years still care, not romantically but as in a friendly way. Other people, the lucky ones, their feelings go away instantly, but that's when they didn't really care about the other person. " I walked over and stood besides her.

"It took me a while to get over you, too."

"Right."

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Duh, your The Human Torch. You kinda have a reputation." I sighed. She thought I was one of the people who didn't really care.

"I was in love with you! In a way, I still am, and you think it didn't take me long to get over you? Do you know how many random women I slept with to get you out of my head? I mean, it didn't even work!" I widened my eyes, realizing what I had just said, well, yelled. I walked briskly inside, I was so relived that no one was there. When I got back to the party, I bumped into Sue.

"Hey, you OK?"

"I'm fine, I just...You know what, it's not important." I walked away from her and a group of girls surrounded me. I embraced the attention like I usually did, but I was only doin it to keep up appearances.

**Roxy's POV: **

I stood on the balcony for a while. When I came back into the party, I saw Johnny with a load of girls, but I don't think he saw me. I was heading to the restroom, when the one person I didn't want to, my ex.

"Well, hello, Miss Ice. I was looking for you."

"Move out of my way, Dean."

"So rude for such a, delicate little flower."

"I'm not afraid to Ice your ass in public! Now move out of my way." I saw Johnny out of the corner of my eye, and he started to make his way over.

"So feisty, I miss that."

"Just move!" Johnny picked up pace. I think he, along with everyone who was close, had overheard me.

"Oh, look. Flame-boy's coming to save you." He grabbed my arm, tight, and whispered in my ear. "You will give me what I want. You know you can't help yourself. Mark my words, this isn't the last you'll see of me." He violently threw my hand down and marched away. I felt an unusually warm hand touch my shoulder.

"You OK?"

"I'm fine, Johnny."

"Who was that?"

"Try my ex. I don't even know what I saw in him."

"Look, about earlier.."

"It's OK, we're cool." I smiled. Suddenly, something came crashing through the ceiling.

"Hello, Reed."

"Victor!" He gasped.


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm not sure if this chapter should be rated T or M, because it has detailed romantic descriptions in?_

* * *

The Fantastic Five got into a line, opposite Victor. Everyone else in the room was frozen in fear.

"How are you here? How are you alive?" Victor chuckled.

"The second one's not so important, Roxy, but the first one...I am here to kill you, all of you."

"That's not gonna' happen."

"Ben," He laughed, "You underestimate me." He started to take all of the electricity from the building.

**Roxy's POV: **

"We have to cut him off." Reed announced. Johnny blasted flames at him which temporarily put him off. I followed up by doing the same with ice, I managed to freeze him for about 5 seconds. In those seconds, dad charged at him and sent him flying through a wall. Sue put a force filed around him, preventing any of his attacks from hitting anyone.

"You think you've won?" He asked, evilly. He blasted a huge amount of electricity at the force field.

"I can't hold it." Sue yelled out. The next second, the force field vanished. Reed stretched himself out and covered the gap in the wall to protect us.

"Are you crazy!?" Sue was really worried, if Victor hit him, he could die. Everything was quiet, until Reed was hit by a bolt of electricity and shrunk back to his normal size. We all rushed over to him to check if he was OK.

"Reed, Reed, you alright?" He groaned. I went over to the hole in the wall, and Victor had vanished.

* * *

We went to the Baxter Building immediately. I changed into my black joggers and white strappy vest top.

"You, OK?" Johnny came into my room.

"Yeah, just can't believe it!" He came and sat next to me on my bed.

"None of us can."

"I know but, he keeps coming back, I'm starting to think he's never gonna' die."

"He'll have a weakness, everyone has a weakness."

"What's yours?"

**Johnny's POV: **

I looked over at her and she was looking at the floor. She looked up at me, straight into my eyes. I lent forward and kissed her. Her lips were just like I remembered them, soft, gentle, passionate, but this time,cold as ice. She reached out and touched my face, it was like a bucket of freezing water had just been thrown at me, and I loved it. We pulled apart for a second, but when we went back, she was kissing me harder. I lay her down on her bed.

The next morning, she was right next to me. She started to move and then rolled to face me.

"Morning, beautiful." She smiled and blushed.

"Morning." She kissed me, gently. I stroked her arm, her skin was cold, so against mine, it made me tingle. "I'm gonna take a shower." Roxy grabbed the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around her. She went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I got out of the bed and followed her in. I opened the shower door and stepped in.

**Roxy's POV: **

I let out a high pitched scream and threw myself against a wall. Johnny came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. I turned to face him and he kissed me. Water bounced off him onto me, and every time it did, it burnt. He ran his fingers through my dark brown hair, but twiddle the blue streak in his fingers.


End file.
